Horny and Hungry Sound Delicious when Mixed
by EchoGalen
Summary: Carmilla was hungry. But she could deal with that. She hadn't lived so long to have lost the necessity of patience. But what she couldn't deal with, however, was being insanely horny. Carmilla x Laura


**Thanks to the wonderful beta that is Wondersnatch-Hi-Have-We-Met who is also the person that got me to write this. First story writing for this fandom and I am totally stoked to have the chance to share it with y'all. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Carmilla was hungry. Her dry tongue darted behind sharp teeth to keep it from trailing across the brunette's neck beside her. Darting her eyes quickly from her book, she found the provincial girl was sitting idly at her computer table, all too consumed in her diligent work to notice the ever encroaching vampire sifting forward slowly after placing her book to the side.<p>

Carmilla was hungry. But she could deal with that. She didn't live this long and had become so old to not learn the meaning of patience. What she couldn't deal with, however, was the fact she was also very, very horny. The girl's exposed neck and shoulder from the oversized shirt wasn't helping the vampire's libido and she licked her lips as she kicked off her shoes.

It only took the human another moment before she sprang to attention, feeling the vampire's presence rather than seeing her. It wasn't everyday your roommate, who was totally a vampire, got close to you, and Laura knew Carmilla liked her space to the extreme. So feeling the raven haired beauty coming ever closer, and hearing the bed slightly creek, made her alarms go off and her smile plaster on.

"Oh, Carmilla! What are you doing?" Laura spoke with a lift in her voice as she tried to roll her chair away from the roommate to give them more room to communicate. Her nervous laugh only broke forth after Carmilla swiftly grabbed the back of the chair and swiveled it closer to her, all the while biting her lip as an eyebrow rose delicately.

"What are you working on," Carmilla drawled out.

The enunciation made Laura shiver but she replied, "Oh, you know. Nothing much, just... webcam... stuff. I mean, well, for my test. I desperately need an A after the Lit midterm fiasco." She nodded her head as she watched Carmilla, all too aware of the vampire watching her even more intently, and she gave a nervous laugh. "Stuff," she ended, raising her hands in the air to convey her point.

Carmilla nodded. "Stuff," she repeated, her eyes darting from lips to eyes.

"Sooo... I'm just going to go back to- wait are you okay? You look, like, really pale. I mean, paler than usual. Which, I mean you look good when you're pale but like- okay, I'm just gonna..."

Carmilla gave a slight smile as she looked down to her left hand still curled on her thigh. She _was_ paler than usual; in fact she was on the verge of going back out and getting her... protein slurry from her dealer at the morgue. But she wanted something more, she wanted something warm.

Raising her eyes to meet hazel, she smiled again and said, "By my stars and garters, creampuff, you've figured me out. But I suppose I'll take the compliment."

"Compliment, right," Laura laughed, trying not to flinch away from the delicate fingers rising from the back of the chair to run through her hair.

She bit her lip, trying to control the effect the vampire had on her, when she looked back and saw Carmilla doing the exact same thing. The vampire's wardrobe did everything for Laura's interest as she quickly looked down to bare thighs clad in shorts and a loose fitting blouse that was probably Betty's from how it was hanging in just the right places. Carmilla's breast and black bra were poking out from under the shirt, and Laura had to gulp back a response to them.

The vampire was looking at Laura the entire time as the girl raked eyes over her, and Carmilla let out a laugh before asking, "Playing around with your dreams and aspirations, cutie?"

Laura snorted and replied, "Are you saying you're in my dreams?"

"I could be."

"Chyeah, right."

"Try me."

The banter brought a genuine smile to Laura's lips as she looked into brown orbs. Her smile diminished into a half frown before she whispered, "How are you feeling, Carmilla? Really."

Carmilla saw the fluttering of the girl's hands, conveying her insecurity, and she smiled before trying to retreat back. Shaking her head as she placed her arms behind her, she replied, "Nothing at all. It's just hilarious watching you squirm."

"Are you sure because if you need some blood or something I can totally go down to the bio lab or ask Lafontaine to-"

"No," Carmilla said immediately. "It's not that."

"Then what," Laura pushed, subconsciously rolling her chair closer to Carmilla's bed.

"Why do you care so much?" Carmilla whispered.

The question didn't take Laura off guard and she immediately replied, "Because I like you. Like, really like you. And besides, it's only been a few days after your mom left town and it's been pretty quiet around here and if my dad left without a word- of course he's not some insane vampire who likes to leave-" Laura scrunched up her face, which made the vampire smile, before continuing, "It's a lot to handle. You're, I don't know, free of her, hopefully for good."

It took a moment for Carmilla to reply, either thinking of the tragedy her mother wrought across campus or just memorizing Laura's body, before she slowly said, "I really like you too."

Laura smiled slightly before nodding her head. When she looked up, she saw Carmilla biting her lip and her eyebrow raised while looking back and forth between Laura's eyes and her lips.

The human gulped as the vampire slowly closed the space between them. She darted her tongue to wet her lips as Carmilla came ever closer. Her pink lips seemed all the more enticing as Laura finally tasted them on her own. She let forth something like a whimper before she raised her hands to Carmilla's thighs; the vampire bringing hers to curl into honey blonde hair bringing their bodies closer.

Carmilla's tongue darted out and Laura eagerly parted her lips to taste. She was not aware how her fingers tightened around the vampire's thighs as the kiss deepened but she rather didn't care as Carmilla's scent filled her nostrils and their mouths pressed harder together. She felt pressure on her own thighs as the vampire's legs pressed lightly against her, keeping the chair from rolling away at the heated altercation, and she slowly lifted herself from it on wobbling legs. Her hands had unclenched around thighs as she stood to curl into raven hair, and before she knew it, a strong hand was on her waist while another cradled the small of her back, pulling her down on top of Carmilla and onto the bed.

They lay there, tasting and nipping and cradling. Carmilla replaced her hands in Laura's hair as the kiss deepened and continued. This was better than stealing the yellow pillow, Carmilla thought, raking her hand down Laura's body. So much better.

A hand slipped from honey blonde locks to trail down to the side of her neck, and Laura suddenly gasped as Carmilla's fingers grazed over the Band-Aid and her healing wound.

"What?" Carmilla spoke immediately after disengaging from the kiss, "Did I hurt you?"

It took a moment for Laura to catch her breath, her hand flying to the side of her neck. "No, no. It's just... still a little sore."

"Oh... right." Carmilla's brown orbs slowly trailed down to the mark she had left on the human a couple weeks prior and her mouth went dry. She slowly propped herself on her elbows and shimmied slightly away from the human, though her hips were still under Laura's outstretched arm. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" Laura's hands flew up and danced in front of Carmilla. "It's almost healed! It's just taking its sweet ol' time." The human laughed as she lifted herself to her knees and stared at Carmilla before asking, "Are you going to bite me again?"

Carmilla was caught off guard as ever. "What- no, wh-"

"I mean," Laura cut in, "if you need it, its okay! I'd rather not get bit again, because wow it kinda hurt, but I don't want you starving again. Once was a mistake and twice would be, well, foolish."

Brown eyes slit and Carmilla replied, "I'll be fine."

"Okay... right." Laura sucked on her teeth as she looked around nervously. "So... about," she pointed her index to either girl, "this."

"If you want it to stop-"

"I don't!"

Laura found the soda can on the food table very interesting as she diverted her attention from Carmilla's surprised glance. She was all too aware of the vampire raising herself onto her hands, coming in languidly as if the predator had just found the prey. Laura looked back steadily into whiskey orbs as Carmilla played with a lock of stray hair.

"You don't?" was asked so low it took Laura a moment to comprehend it was actually asked and it was pointed to her. It was on purpose that she had come so close to the human as their mouths were almost touching.

Laura's hands played with the trim of the bottom of her oversized shirt, it was night time and she had only just put on her nighty, when she closed her eyes and blurted, "I would really like to have sex with you and its okay if you bite me again!"

A furious blush played along Laura's cheeks as she opened her eyes and hoped to H-E- double hockey sticks that Carmilla wouldn't laugh at her absurd reaction. All the glances, fleeting touches, and tension were tiring and Laura was two steps away from jumping Carmilla's bones if the girl brushed against her one more time. It was all too glorious when the vampire had kissed her that night because Laura was about to burst with pent up hormones. Being in a dorm room with someone wasn't the most conventional place to service yourself by any means.

"You silly girl," Carmilla whispered, her words being smothered by the trail of kisses she left across Laura's jawline. Her nose nuzzled into hair and her hands played along the sides of the human.

Laura harkened a slight laugh as she said, "Silly, that's me alright. Just call me-"

Her words were cut off as Carmilla found a sensitive spot on the right side of her neck as she trailed along it with butterfly kisses and flicks of a tongue. Laura slightly lowered her head beside Carmilla's and her hands rummaged through hair as she leaned into the vampire's kisses.

Carmilla wasn't icy cold like Laura thought a vampire's skin would feel like. It was more like a lukewarm temperature that could define her from the living but would not rightly consider her to be a vampire or a legion of the undead. Though, wherever the human seemed to touch her, it radiated with heat for a few moments before dissipating again. Like some kind of transference, she hazily thought as Carmilla nibbled across her neck while her hands roamed.

Laura noticed she was no longer wearing her ever present shoes, and she wondered when Carmilla had thrown them off and proceeded to go barefoot. The only reason the human had even made this deduction was when Carmilla had slowly raised Laura's shirt over her head to expose her pink bra, and she had looked to her bed quickly when it was thrown and saw the fruits of her labor in her peripheral.

A hot tongue flicked out to trail across the tops of Laura's breasts, and she moaned lightly when Carmilla moved and shifted their positions. A laugh escaped her throat as she was thrown onto Carmilla's bed and the vampire gave a quick smile of success. Wasting no time, Carmilla quickly shimmied Laura out of her flannel pajama bottoms and threw them over to accompany the thrown shirt. Replacing the warmth of the bottoms with her hands, Carmilla slowly bent down between Laura's spread legs to her stomach.

Hands interlocked in hair as Laura watched with a smile on her features as Carmilla trailed sloppy kisses up her stomach, to her breasts, and finally to her mouth. Her thighs tightened around the vampire's hips as the kiss lengthened and Laura was ecstatic of the way Carmilla held her thighs with grasping fingers.

When the kiss broke, only then did Carmilla raise onto her knees and unbuttoned her blouse. Laura immediately darted up just as Carmilla opened the first slot, and trailed her tongue up from the vampire's breast to her neck. Holding the small of her back, Laura threw down the blouse as Carmilla had finally gotten it unbuttoned, and she pulled slyly on her shorts.

"All in good time," Carmilla croaked, her voice low and intoxicating.

If Laura wanted to, she could have climaxed just by listening to that voice. Instead, she allowed Carmilla to push her down slowly back onto the bed, the vampire positioning herself on Laura's thigh so as her right hand could have all the leverage she could ask for.

Carmilla's hand slowly trailed from across Laura's lips to her jawline then to her chin. Caressing her neck slightly, the vampire moved on to swirl across clothed breasts and across taught muscles of the stomach. All the while, she trailed kisses down the side of Laura's face, basking in the slight moans and heavy breathing that was coursing out of her mouth.

When Carmilla reached Laura's panty line, she hooked one finger inside and trailed across pubic hair, just before the hood of her clit. Carmilla's mouth was attached firmly to the human's neck and she gingerly lifted her fingers from inside of Laura's underwear and trailed them along her hipbone instead.

"Don't tease," Laura whined.

"That's the best part," Carmilla responded, an eyebrow arching as she flicked her eyes to look at the human.

"For whom? 'Cause it's definitely not me."

"Don't whine, silly girl."

Laura's reply was muffled as Carmilla placed their lips together and drowned out the moan escaping from the human's throat as she finally received what she had wanted since the beginning of this escapade.

The vampire had moved her hand incredibly fast into Laura's underwear, and entered her before she could blink. The heat sensation from her hip was gone before she knew and the incredible sensation coursing throughout her nether regions was more than she could handle in such little time.

Stupid vampire speed, she thought blissfully as Carmilla began thrusting in and out at a reasonable pace; the palm of her hand circling over the human's clit.

Laura had seen how strong Carmilla was. How deathly and predatory she could be. Lifting bags that could only weigh a ton and punching grown men to the floor showed off that strength. And yet the vampire was not hurting Laura nor was she even close. It was gentle. Nice and languid. It was as if Carmilla was using the utmost care in pleasuring Laura and her mind was on nothing else but the human. It was nice, intoxicating being the only one to be cared for. It made her feel alive under Carmilla's touch and she gasped as the vampire hit a sensitive spot inside of her.

"Are you alright?" the question drawled from the vampire.

Laura felt Carmilla's breath hovering across her lips and she stopped her buzzing mind to focus on the answer. If Carmilla only knew the things that sultry low voice could do to her without warning.

"There," Laura ground out, forcing her voice to stay even before she devolved again into a pile of whimpers and moans.

Carmilla smiled; of course she knew that was the right spot. She placed her left forearm above Laura's head as she lowered herself onto her body. The vampire's clit brushed against the human's leg and she sighed contently while she pressed their bodies together. Her lover was close.

Laura's walls tightened over fingers as Carmilla hit sensitive spot after spot inside of her. Moans turned into low whimpers and huffing breaths as she felt herself near her first climax. Grabbing Carmilla's head, she brought their lips together and kissed her hard as she bucked her hips upward to be closer to those fingers.

Breathless, she detached and looked into Carmilla's eyes before saying, "It's okay. Bite me if you want."

Carmilla, for the second time that night, was taken aback. This human was offering herself to her. This girl knew exactly what she was, and how a vampire's bite could harm her, but still she gave the vampire free reign over her. Yet for some reason, one look into those hazel eyes, those trusting human eyes, pleaded for her to be close, closer than she already was.

Lips brushed together again before Carmilla slowly... slowly moved to Laura's neck. Through their sweating endeavor, the Band-Aid had peeled off and lay somewhere on the bed, exposing the healing bite wounds on that gorgeous, strong throat. Her lover was coming ever closer to climax, and just before the peak, Carmilla opened her powerful jaws and bit down swiftly.

Sweet taste exploded inside the vampire's mouth just as Laura yelled with ecstasy at her climax. Carmilla continued to play with the human's clit as she sucked, waiting for Laura's walls to restrict to pull out her fingers and basking in her shudders, though Carmilla barely cared as she slurped the hot liquid greedily.

Laura's cheek pressed against raven hair and she tried not to whimper from the pain mixed with heated euphoria coming in waves from her neck. The hot tongue lapping up her blood was blissful and she wondered if it was from her recent climax that stopped the pain from seeping into her mind just like the first time Carmilla had bitten her.

When Carmilla's mouth unclasped slowly from the bite, Laura heard her huffing softly yet contently and she wondered if the wetness seeping from the vampire's shorts onto her thigh was something connected with sucking the carmine liquid.

Laura shivered as Carmilla's tongue licked across the puncture wound, and she moaned quietly as the vampire finally pulled out of her and brought her wet fingers to her lips.

After sucking the liquid from delicate fingers, Carmilla's eyebrow raised the entire time as she looked into hazel orbs, she asked lowly, "Are you alright?"

Instead of answering, Laura simply smiled, placing a hand at the nape of Carmilla's neck and pulled her down to her side. Carmilla's right leg placed in between Laura's and the human's body rested on her side so her left leg could rest above the vampire's thigh.

"That was amazing," Laura said after some time of simply staring into Carmilla's eyes. She ran the palm of her hand lazily through hair after placing her right around the vampire and continued, "You look much more alive now."

"The effects of the blood," Carmilla replied. "Thanks for that."

Laura smiled genuinely and whispered, "Any time."

"I might have to take you up on that offer," she drawled.

"Well," Laura perked up, "we have all night, you know." She thought Carmilla must not have taken much blood from her because she didn't feel incredibly woozy and she smiled widely at the vampire.

Carmilla raised a delicate eyebrow and smiled at the human. "Yes," she said as she ran a hand down Laura's body, "surely we do, love."


End file.
